This invention relates to a motor which utilizes vibrations on a stator member as a driving source.
Conventionally, a motor which utilizes vibrations on a stator member is well known in the art. The motor rotates a rotor member due to transmitted vibrational energy from the stator member to the rotor member by frictional force. Accordingly, rotational speed of the rotor may be decreased due to an increased slippage between the stator member and the rotor member as a load connected to the rotor, is increased, i.e., as the load on the motor, is increased.
Thus, the conventional vibratory motor deteriorates in efficiency due to the slippage between the stator member and the rotor member if an excessive load is connected to the rotor member.